All The Little Lights
by DaniDoLittle
Summary: 'We're born with millions of little lights shining in the dark, and they show us the way. One lights up, every time you feel love in your heart. One dies, when it moves away.' 'When they died, all of my lights died too. It only took a pothole and a handful of red M&M's t start turning them back on again.' A two-shot inspired by Passenger's All The Little Lights. Mostly canon Ev.HEA
1. Part One

_Summary: 'We're born with millions of little lights shining in the_  
_dark, and they show us the way. One lights up, every time you_  
_feel love in your heart. One dies, when it moves away.'_

When _they_ died, all of my lights died too. It's strange  
to think that it only took a pothole and a handful  
of red M&M's t start turning them back on again.

A two-shot_ inspired by Passenger_'s_ All The Little Lights_

* * *

**The Sun Newspaper, England, November 18th 2007**

_On Saturday the seventeenth of November emergency services were called out to a devastating car accident in the Hamptons, New York. Witnesses were scarce but first reporters on the scene told of an overturned, crushed black _BMW SUV_ reportedly owned by multimillionaire and world famous actor, Michael Newton, well known for his roles in films such as the romantic comedies _The Ugly Truth_ and newly released _Sydney White_. Authorities aren't forthcoming with exact details as yet but is believed he was travelling with his soon-to-be parents in law, director Charles Swan and his model wife, Renee. It is not yet known where his fiancée of three years, musical sensation Isabella Swan, or their young son, Andrew, are._

_Thus far it is believed that there has been fatalities. We wish to send our deepest condolences to the family and friends of the Swans and Newtons and we are sincerely hoping to hear good news from the NYPD soon._

* * *

**All The Little Lights**

**Part One**

Wind howls, rain beats the windows and a sharp clap of thunder frightens away any animals that might have been venturing out into the elements. Trees bend in the gales, strong enough to withstand the battering, but only just. It's a surprisingly violent storm for the residents living alongside Lake Tahoe, and a sudden flash of lightening illuminates the shape of one such person in the french doors of her luxury cabin. Her expression is dark, haunted, torn apart by pain most people are lucky enough to avoid throughout their lifetime. This particular young woman has seen her fair share and then some, so a simple storm like this doesn't phase her at all. In fact, it's a welcome distraction. Especially after the day she's had. Quickly pushing thoughts of her turmoil away she moves from the windows to the kitchen where she pours the fifth cup of coffee today - it will suffer the same fate as the others, sitting untouched until she pours it away to make a fresh one just for the cycle to repeat.

The clicking of a scruffy tan mutts claws on the wooden floor turns her head for a moment once she's again at the windows overlooking the lake. Chocolate brown eyes met eager, pleading blue ones. Hers glaze over slightly, lost in memory and anguish. She can almost hear him asking for his dinner, an adorable lilt to his voice as his hair flops into his eyes yet again. A clap of thunder drags her from her thoughts, closely followed by the dogs surprised yelp as he nestles his small body against her legs, sitting on her sock-clad feet. "Come on, Pup. I'll get you your dinner." The mismatched pair move toward the kitchen together. Pup watches as his beloved mistress opens a can of his favorite dog food, pouring it onto a small plate before adding some biscuits and a couple of the gravy flavored dog treats he wags his tail so often for. Almost as soon as the plate touches the floor he is upon it and the food lasts mere minutes in the face of his rumbling tummy. Once he's finished eating he curls up in his basket next to the cooker while his mistress cleans the plate and puts it back where it came from. A few seconds after she sits down in an armchair in the great room Pup joins her, curling his wire-haired body into her lap before huffing out a contented breath and falling promptly to sleep. It isn't long before his mistress joins him, the pair staying in the same spot until the light filters through the large windows the next morning.

**~ AtlL ~**

"Pup!" The eager dog rushes to her feet as soon as she calls him, sitting with his tail whipping side-to-side and bright white teeth flashing in a doggy smile as she clips his tan leash to a matching, thin leather collar. "Time to go," she adds, patting his furry head before sliding on her gray, textured duffle coat followed by a pair of plain black galoshes. Then the duo leave the large cabin and head out into the cool, early morning air with rain falling sporadically and the fresh scent that always accompanies it filling their lungs. Watching the sun rise above the lake gives her the same feeling of longing as it has for the past five years, each time she sees it making her ache for the lost presence of the two who should be at her side to watch it with her. Pup often yaps his delight at being allowed off his leash so she doesn't notice that anything is amiss until a happy giggle joins his cacophony. As soon as she hears it her body tenses, spinning at the same time that it wants to root itself to the spot.

Her eyes immediately find her mischievous dog bounding around a little boy dressed in a bright yellow duffle coat not dissimilar to her own. The boy has a crop of sunny blond hair poking out from beneath a green beanie and an exultant, lop-sided grin on his face as he bends down to pet Pup, laughing his happiness for her to hear twenty feet away. Her mind is so stuck on the fact that she had expected to be alone that she doesn't see the boy's father approaching through the forest until he's there, beside his son with a bemused yet fearful expression plastered across his face.

"_Christ_, Ry, what did I tell you about running off?" The boy's father scolds heatedly, covering up his fear of losing him by showing his anger. His son ignores the question completely, however, far too enamored with his new friend to care about his father's warnings.

"Look, Daddy!" he cries as Pup jumps up and plants a sloppy kiss on his dirt-smudged cheek. "He's friendly and he likes me!"

The dad's ire softens at the cheerful boy's declaration. _He's fine. He's here. He's ok._ He reminds himself before spotting the young woman standing stock-still, her eyes fixed on his son and the dog. So that must be the mutt's owner, he deduces. Gathering himself so as not to appear as frazzled as he was moments ago he moves toward his son, gently coaxing him to his feet. Then he quickly dusts down his trousers before straightening the beanie on his head while the dog beats a hasty retreat back to his mistress behind them. "Riley, you can't just grab other people's dogs, ok? Shall we go and introduce ourselves?" Riley nods eagerly, stretching onto his tiptoes so he can see behind his dad only to let out a whine.

"Daddy, they're _gone_!"

"Huh?" Expecting to turn and see the dog and his owner perhaps walking toward them, Riley's dad huffs out a surprised breath when all that greets him is Lake Tahoe and the forests surrounding it. The young woman and her excitable pooch have vanished into thin air. "Maybe they were in a rush somewhere." The man's eyes flick down to his gold Armani watch and he hisses through his teeth, scooping Riley up onto his shoulders effortlessly. The movement makes him squeal, warming him completely. "Speaking of rushing, Nana's gonna be waiting at the house for us if we don't hurry up."

Riley giggles, tugging his dad's mess of copper hair as he begins to take long strides back the way they came. "Can we see the dog again, Daddy? He was really cool! D'you think he likes football? I bet he-"

"Calm down, buddy," his dad chuckles. The tops of Riley's ears pink, but not from the chill in the air. "I'm sure we'll bump into them again sometime. Nana's throwing us a party too, remember. Maybe his owner is one of our new neighbors."

"Hopefully." Riley paused, cocking his head as a cheeky grin stole across his face. "Hey, Daddy?"

"Yeah, Ry?"

"Can we get a dog? I'll look after him and do everything so you don't hafta, promise!" The five year old's enthusiasm made his dad chuckle, but refuse the idea all the same, just as he had all eleven times Riley had asked for a dog before. Hell, he was still getting used to being a dad after five years - God knows how he'd handle a dog as well, because he knew it would be him that ended up looking after it when Riley got bored and wanted to watch his favorite cartoons without the dog barking, or when his new football got chewed to bits by his once-beloved puppy.

"Ask me again in thirteen years and I'll consider getting you a dog." Riley was sort of content with that answer, not making the connection between his age now and the fact that he'd be eighteen by the time that thirteen years was up.

**~ AtlL ~**

A week later Riley is shipped off to his Nana and Grampa's in Tahoe City while his uncle Emmett helps his dad get the the great room ready in preparation for the housewarming party his grandparents are throwing in his and his dad's honor. The brothers are night and day in regards to appearance - Edward, Riley's dad, and Emmett. Edward has a riot of copper-penny colored hair and emerald green eyes while his older brother by a year and a day has sandy blond curly hair and baby-blue eyes that he passed on to his seven year old twin daughters, May and April. Emmett inherited his looks purely from his father, Carlisle, and Edward got his mom's coloring.

As the brothers work in tandem to set up the decorations Emmett quizzes Edward on how it's been living here so far. He shrugs, smiling a little at the memory of taking Riley out on a boat yesterday afternoon. They caught enough fish to eat for dinner and had a bonfire on the rear deck with chocolate and bananas for dessert. "It's great. Riley loves it here already." He comments simply.

"The kid's insane, bro. Awesome, but batshit crazy." Both men laugh heartily as Emmett fills Edward in on the couple of hours he was looking after Riley alone a few days ago while his wife -Rosalie- picked their daughters up from school. Riley had disappeared from the living room in the few minutes it took his uncle to use the bathroom and by the time Emmett found him ten minutes later he'd wrapped himself almost entirely in toilet roll to make himself into a mummy. Apparently it's what he wants to go as for Halloween in a few weeks. It's news to his dad, who'd thought until now that he wanted to go as Spiderman. Not so much now, it seems.

"What about that dog he mentioned? You find out who's that is yet?" The reminder of the woman and her dog that he and Riley bumped into a week ago has Edward scowling as he adjusts his backwards Red Sox cap and takes a mouthful of Vitamin R. Every time they'd gone out hiking Riley had been on the lookout for the scruffy little mutt and his silent owner and not once had they seen them. Edward had even asked his closest neighbor, Shelly Cope, a kind, retired school teacher, if she knew who it was and had gotten the enigmatic answer of 'you'll know her when you see her'. It had bugged him at the time and it still did now.

"Nope, she's a mystery. I reckon she was just a tourist or somethin'." He comments eventually, getting back to work with his now empty beer can tossed into the trash bag. His brother eyes him for a moment, shaking off the feeling he gets that something weird is going to happen regarding this 'mystery woman' and her pooch. "Anyways, how'd Rose's scan go this morning?" Abruptly Emmett's attention is shifted to his unborn son's sonogram scan this morning. His wife is almost twenty eight weeks along and he can't wait to meet his little boy after four long years of IVF treatments to get him here.

The brothers spend the rest of the afternoon mucking around and setting up for the party the next day, alternatively. When their mom, Esme, arrives at seven pm with Riley, May and April in tow she praises their efforts and trades Riley for Emmett, kissing her son and grandson before leaving for Emmett and Rosalie's house in Tahoe City where she'll drop them off before returning home to her husband. It's the anniversary of their first meeting today so she knows Carlisle has something special planned. He always does, sentimental man that he is.

"Good day, buddy?" Edward asks, ruffling Riley's hair as he sits at the stool in the kitchen watching the noodles boil on the stove with hungry eyes.

"Yep. Good day, Daddy?" He asks in return, true to the routine they've created over the past few weeks. The grin on his dad's face is enormous, just the title 'Daddy' enough to make him warm and fuzzy inside these days. Seeing his little boy smile and play is the best thing he's ever known, confident in the belief that moving them both out here was the right thing to do.

Edward leans his elbows against the counter and smiles, "definitely a good day. And it's even better now you're home. Movie night tonight, right?" Riley nods excitedly, yelling that the noodles are done as soon as the timer dings beside him.

"Can we watch Spongebob again? Er, please?" _For you? I'd watch Spongebob every night for the rest of my life, son._ Is what Edward thinks as he dishes up a plate of chicken noodles for his son.

Instead, he answers, "sure, buddy. Spongebob sounds great." And it does. It really does.

**~ AtlL ~**

"I'm sorry, Jasper, I don't feel up to it." The ease with which the line comes is a testament to how many times she's used it over the years. Of course, to her friend and twin brother, Jasper, it's lost.

"_Isab__ella, don't even think about ducking out now. You're going and that's that. Alice even bought you a dress from work. Didn't she drop it off?_" Jasper knows full well his fiancée did, because she'd called as soon as she'd pulled out of the driveway to worry about his sister, to comment about how she was still quiet, still holed up in her cabin with only the dog for company.

Isabella sighs softly, turning her head to glance at the clock on the mantle. Quarter to five, it says. "Alice came over, yes. Jasper..." Sitting at her feet Pup's tail thumps once against the dark wood floor, the word 'Alice' meaning treats are on the horizon. Whenever 'Alice' is mentioned treats usually follow right after. He fixes mournful eyes on his mistress as she gazes down at him, shaking her head slightly in acknowledgement of his recognizing her future sister-in-law's name. "You know I don't like parti-"

Jasper huffs, using his free hand to adjust the pale pink tie Alice put on him before they left their house in Dollar Point. It matches his pale green shirt, according to her. "_Isabella, you don't like _anything_ related to leaving your house except walking the dog._"

"Pup." She automatically corrects. Another tail thump, this time in recognition of his name.

"_Pup__, then. Why do you still call him that?_" Isabella sighs quietly, remembering when Pup turned up on her doorstep almost three years ago bedraggled and looking not unlike a drowned rat. He'd been dubbed 'Pup' then and it had stuck even when he outgrew it and turned into a leggy terrier-type mutt.

Isabella eventually murmurs, "it suits him, I think."

"_Right, well...anyway, are you almost ready? Alice says we're ten minutes away._" Realizing that she probably won't get out of at least making an appearance at her new neighbor's housewarming party Isabella sighs again, telling her brother that she'll be ready in ten minutes. Jasper says his 'see you soon' quickly before she can change her mind, hanging up the hands free device and exchanging a relieved high-five with Alice. Meanwhile, Isabella contemplates the fact that this will be the first time she shows herself properly to her neighbors in the five years she's lived here full-time. It's a somewhat startling thought and as she moves from her spot on the sofa where she has been sitting for much of the afternoon to her bedroom on the first floor Isabella tries to figure out what made her say 'yes' to Jasper's insistent nudging. Of course, there's been plenty nudging before to attend functions, especially since he teamed up with Alice. She's quite the social butterfly, her job as a fashion designer shining through in the creative and occasionally eccentric way she dresses. That eccentricity is the exact reason Isabella won't be wearing the dress she brought over earlier. It's silver with sequins and beads that shimmer in the light, so far from Isabella's comfort zone it's unreal.

Deciding that denim will do fine for an informal housewarming party Isabella pulls on a pair of simple, dark-wash skinny boot-cut jeans. After a few minutes of looking through her closet she finds a jewel-toned, sleeveless silk blouse and a white blazer. Despite her reluctance to attend the party at all pride dictates that she at least look nice if she feels miserable. Years of conditioning make it easy to portray polite enjoyment of a boring function so in that respect Isabella is covered, and now, dressed the part, she feels ready. A swipe of mascara, a little moisturizer and hair tied back in a neat chignon later and she's patiently waiting for her brother to pull up outside in Alice's red Porsche Cayenne. Pup is content in his basket with a bowl of food, a few treats and his favorite toy -an old teddy bear from Isabella's parents' attic after one of their twice-annual clear outs- so Isabella isn't worried about leaving him for a little while. To soothe her frayed nerves she has half a glass of red wine before rinsing the flute and placing it back in the cabinet just as Jasper toots the horn outside.

With her trusty Alexander Wang Diego bucket bag over her shoulder Isabella steps into white patent leather pumps, calling a quiet goodbye to Pup before locking up the house for the night and meeting her brother at the bottom of the steps to the driveway. His eyes roam her outfit curiously, for a brief moment wondering where her usual t-shirt and sneakers have gone and then deciding that he doesn't care. She looks more like her old self and for that, he's happy. "Ready to go, sis?" He asks, chivalrously holding out his arm for her to take. She does, and the pair walk to the cherry-red Cayenne together.

"As I'll ever be. Evening, Alice." As ever Alice is excited to see her almost-sister-in-law, for once approving of her clothing choices.

"Oh, Isabella!" She smiles widely, Tinkerbell-like as usual, twisted in her seat so that she can see Isabella in the back. "You look great! Doesn't she, Jazzy?" Alice adds as Jasper climbs back into the drivers seat and ignites the engine. Rolling his eyes indulgently he hums his agreement, turning smoothly out of the driveway onto the road toward the Cullens' new house. It's only a short drive but Alice peppers Isabella with questions until Jasper gently reminds her to breathe, the cue he often uses when he suspects that his perky fiancée is getting to be too much for his sister to handle. The grateful glance she shoots him a moment later in the rear-view mirror makes him grin to himself.

**~ AtlL ~**

At Edward Cullen's house the party is in full swing already. Esme chose to have it a little earlier so that the numerous children in attendance could enjoy it too, meaning that Riley is currently making lots of new friends. His identical twin cousins are embarrassed that he is charming their friends but adoring when he does something sweet, which makes Rose and Esme laugh whenever they spot the pair cooing over him one minute and scowling the next. Edward himself is busy greeting everyone and desperately trying -and mostly failing- to remember all of their names. Shelly Cope - nice old lady, lives at the old green house down the street, three cats all called some variation of the name 'Robert'. Jim Davids - bit creepy looking, awful wig, wants to sell me a beat up Cadillac. _No thank you very much_, Edward thinks as he watches him walk away to chat up his aunt Debbie. Jessica and Tyler Crowley and their two children, Betsy and Niall who are ten and seven respectively - bit snobbish, cute kids. _Jessica's definitely a cougar and at least ten years older than me_, Edward grimaces, gulping a glass of champagne before joining his dad and Emmett at the make-shift bar for a break.

Eventually he rejoins the train of people he's yet to meet, checking in with Riley every now and then to make sure he's ok. By five-thirty Edward's ready to take his son and hide 'til everyone's gone. His house is overflowing with people, children running all over the place and women gossiping about his marital status and where he came from, etcetera. With a beer in one hand and Riley on the other hip Edward meanders around, glancing at people and trying to punch their names into his memory. _Jim - weirdo. Shelly - seems nice, little gossipy. Jessica - avoid at all costs. Fairy-like wom-_ hang on. Edward pauses and turns slightly, wracking his brain for the name of woman heading toward him with a curly haired guy trailing behind her.

"You must be Edward Cullen. I'm Alice Brandon, soon-to-be Swan, it's great to meet you. And you must be Riley, right? Well aren't you a handsome fella?"

"Uh..." Edward trails off, not knowing what to make of the whirling dervish currently chatting to his son like they've known each other for years instead of seconds.

"Sorry about that. Trying to slow her down is fruitless, I'm afraid." The curly haired guy behind...uh, Alice?..grins and holds out his hand for Edward to shake now that Riley's scrambled down and is towing Alice off toward the Foosball table. "Jasper Swan, that one's," he nods toward where Alice last was as they clasp hands, "fiancé. Welcome to the hood, man."

Edward nods and quickly swallows the rest of his beer, tossing it in the trash can a few feet away before grinning at his new acquaintance. "Thanks, great to meet you too. Uh, she always like that?" Jasper Swan nods, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth and the love he obviously holds dear for his future wife. "Right. Noted." The two men laugh, the start of a friendship beginning already in the light of Alice's interesting penchant for getting over-excited about parties. In her black, white and yellow color-blocked sheath dress she stands out among the more conservatively dressed women showboating from their husband's arms but to Jasper she's the most beautiful woman in the room, as always. It's then that he notices the suddenly empty space at his side where his sister was minutes ago. A quick glance around reveals neighbors he recognizes and ones he doesn't - but not Isabella.

"S'it just the two of you or d'you have any kiddos running about?" Edward asks then.

"No, just us for now, but my sister's around somewhere...doesn't matter, I'm sure she'll come introduce herself at some point." _If you're lucky_, he adds in his head. "Your boy, he's five?" The two men chat for a while, laughing about how news sure spreads fast until Alice returns to them with two fresh beers and a happy smile firmly in place. The two become three and it isn't until Riley returns to Edward telling him that he needs more soda for the fountain that they split up to socialize with the rest of their neighbors.

"C'_mon_ Daddy! Everyone's _thirsty_!" Riley complains, dragging Edward along with a fist wrapped around the hem of his blue and chocolate brown checkered shirt. Edward grins, rolls his eyes and bites back the retort that there's only one kid standing near the fountain and that's his fifteen year old paternal cousin, Jada. After hearing stories about her hellion ways for the past few months from his mom he doubts very much that it's soda she's after, not that he can say that to Riley with his big mouth.

"All right, chill out buddy, we'll get there eventually!" He swoops his son up into his arms and blows loud raspberries on his rosy cheeks, the physical manifestation of his exertion and excitement. Riley snorts loudly and tries to slap his face away to no avail, giving his dad the stink-eye when he finally sets him on the kitchen counter while he fills a jug with more soda.

"You're _mean_ sometimes, Daddy. _Really_ mean."

Edward stifles his chuckles, "oh yeah?" Riley nods firmly. "Would a _mean_ daddy give his kid chocolate cereal for breakfast if he's good?" Riley's eyes widen comically, making his dad laugh.

"You promise?" At Edward's nod his son fist pumps the air, grinning boyishly beneath his mop of wild blond hair and brilliant emerald eyes.

"Here ya go, buddy. Careful not to spill." Handing Riley the half-full jug of soda he helps him down, ridiculously happy with himself when he pauses to fist-bump him and announce that he's, "the best dad, _ever_". "That's all I wanna be, buddy," Edward murmurs, smiling as he throws away the empty soda bottle and heads back out into the crowd.

**~ AtlL ~**

Edward is enjoying a debate on the pro's and con's of owning a boat on the lake versus renting one with his dad when Riley bounds up to him, eyes wide and filled with un-shed tears. "Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Riley's lip wobbles precariously and Edward's heart skips worriedly, terror clouding his mind. "Riley! Tell me what's wrong!"

"I di'nt mean to, Daddy, honest. I tripped on May's foot and I just di'nt see her!" He crumples, hiccuping sobs shaking his small frame as he launches himself into his dad's already waiting arms. Just then Alice rushes over, worry in her hazel eyes when she reaches the duo.

"Is he ok?" She asks, placing a hand on Riley's trembling back over his gray Burberry t-shirt.

"Not really. Do you know what happened?" Edward's heart races and his mind is filled with all kinds of horrible scenarios in which his baby boy could have been hurt, all of them quashed when Alice quickly assures him that everything's fine, Riley just spilled some soda on Jasper's sister. Apparently he was trying to get past May and April and he tripped, sending bubblegum-blue soda flying all over her white blazer. Edward was torn between wanting to laugh and cry. _Christ_, the things that had gone through his mind when Riley burst into tears like that... "Hey, Riley? Are you calmer now?" Pulling back to look at his dad Riley hiccups one last time, wiping his red-green eyes with a small, balled-up fist. He nods timidly. "You're not in trouble, ok? I promise. Did Alice say what happened right?" Another nod. Edward sighs, throwing Alice a grateful half-smile. She gently pats his shoulder before rushing back off into the crowd, presumably to see her almost sister-in-law. Right now Riley is Edward's first priority, so he stands up and leaves the main hubbub of the party. With his son perched on the kitchen counter he cradles his face in his hands. "Are you all right? You didn't hurt yourself?"

"No, Daddy, but that nice l-lady looked up-s-set!" At the reminder of his accident Riley promptly burst into tears again, making a damp patch on Edward's shoulder as he shifted him to his chest. "I's sorry, Daddy!" It took another five minutes to calm Riley enough to hand him over to his Grampa Carlisle, and by the time Edward found Jasper again he was too late - Alice had driven Isabella home and would be returning in a little while to take Jasper home. With the assurance that his sister wouldn't be mad, Jasper gave Edward his word that he'd apologize for him and ask if he could manage any bills to get the blazer replaced or repaired. Shortly after when Alice returned the two men exchanged numbers and the promise that they'd go out for drinks or something soon. Alice kissed both Edward and Riley -who had since returned to his dad's arms- on the cheek before leaving on the arm of her fiancé, again reassuring Edward that Isabella really wasn't angry with either of them.

When Edward tucked his tuckered out son into bed in his nautical themed room later that evening he said a little prayer that he'd bump into Jasper's sister at some point to apologize. It wasn't until he climbed into his own bed next door to Riley's room that he came to a very enlightening realization - he hadn't actually met this Isabella yet, so she might very well be the mystery woman with the scruffy mutt.

**~ AtlL ~**

Back in the safety of her home Isabella threw the blue-stained blazer away, changing into soft gray cashmere leggings and one of Jasper's green Dartmouth t-shirts to sleep in. Pup followed her with a wagging tail to her bedroom where he hopped neatly onto her bed, curling into her stomach atop the cover while she burrowed beneath them to think over the eventful evening. _At least I got out of staying for the whole thing,_ she muses sleepily, the headache tablets she took on arrival home starting to kick in and make her feel drowsy. Her last thought before unconsciousness takes her is _good riddance to that ridiculous blazer. I never liked it anyway - it was a belated eighteenth birthday gift from an estranged aunt.__  
_

**~ AtlL ~**

Pup cocked his head to the left, then to the right, ears pricked and tail raised in an exclamation point of alarm. Rain pattered softly against the windows, the open curtains spilling effervescent moonlight across the polished floors of the cabin. Deciding to investigate what had woken him just as he was about to catch the rabbit he'd been chasing in his dream, Pup stretches from his basket, shaking his fur out so that his simple blue disc tag jingles on his collar. His claws tap-tap-tap on the floor as he trots purposefully through the kitchen doors to the living room. The smell of his mistress leads him to the sofa and the antique coffee table beside it. On the table stands a half-empty bottle of Chateauneuf du pape, the abandoned glass glinting in the light inches away. Pup's nose tells him that there's a fresh trail recently walked by his mistress so he wanders off in search of her, smelling the salt of her tears long before he reaches the bedroom door.

Pushing it open with a sharp nudge of his nose he sniffs, spotting her laying diagonally across her Queen-size bed. Pleased to see her he hops up beside her and nuzzles her face, gentle in his attempts to clean the dried tears from her cheeks. Passed out in a cried-out, alcohol haze Isabella doesn't acknowledge Pup, but when she wakes in the morning to find him snuggled against her chest she does give him an extra handful of treats, thankful for the unconditional support he offers.

While she pours herself the customary bowl of healthy cereal Isabella recalls bits and pieces from the nightmares that drove her to drink the previous night. Handsome smiles, honey-sweet caresses, and a sparkling diamond ring. Oatmeal-covered hands, gummy grins and tufts of chocolate brown hair that won't be tamed. Unstoppable giggles, overflowing hearts and a the crushing loss of everything. Tears prick at red-raw brown eyes as she feels a pair of phantom arms wrap around her torso, warmth that she'll never feel again seeping into her heart only to rush away quickly with the sound of a knock at the door, closely followed by Pup's excited yapping. The sound of his claws tapping on the floor grows silent as he reaches the door, running back to the kitchen where Isabella is frozen seconds later. He looks up at her as though encouraging her to open it - her feet won't move.

Jasper or Alice would have called ahead to warn her if they were coming over, and besides, both of them are working away this weekend. She vaguely remembers something about a fashion shoot Alice has put together in New York that Jasper is photographing for her portfolio. Another knock heralds another round of Pup's barking - it finally snaps Isabella from her haze long enough that she takes a few hesitant steps toward the kitchen doors, her cereal forgotten on the counter.

Finding a surprising burst of courage Isabella manages to make it to the door, opening it after a steadying sigh only to see the back of a man walking down the drive to the road. Immediately she recognizes the slightly hunched figure of Edward Cullen, her newest neighbor, and the little boy just ahead. A quick flash of his profile from the party he threw a month or so ago flits into Isabella's mind as her eyes catch an envelope sticking out of the top of her mailbox. Pulling it out quickly she reads the short message asking that she call him so he can arrange to reimburse her for the likely-ruined blazer. Her heart thumps unevenly as she looks back up, his tall body almost at the bend in the drive. Guilt at not phoning him like Alice has been suggesting knaws at her. He obviously feels very bad about the accident to have trekked all the way out to Swan Hide, her cabin which is named rather ironically.

"Wait, Mister Cullen!" In a split second decision she'll regret later on Isabella slides on a pair of black sneakers, ignoring her gray duffle coat in lieu of catching up to Edward. Pup sees her intention and flies down the steps, yapping delightedly all the way. The pair run down the gravel drive after Edward and Riley, the sound of Pup's barking alerting them to their arrival a few seconds before he launches himself into Riley's surprised, but overjoyed, arms.

"Hey! It's _you_!" he cries, plopping down on his butt as Pup covers his face in sloppy kisses and Edward looks on in bemusement. He hears footsteps then, rapidly approaching, turning in time to catch Isabella before she face-plants the driveway. Her foot caught a pothole in the road and sent her flying into a hard chest, a pair of strong arms steadying her careening body with an _oomph_.

"Sorry!" She chokes out in embarrassment. Edward inhales deeply, the strawberry scent on her shampooed hair so close to his face stirring desires he'd long ago decided to push from his psyche.

"It's fine, honestly, Miss Swan," he manages through a suddenly tight throat. "I think it's supposed to be me apologizing anyway. I'm really very sorry about your jacket. I'll pay for whatever repairs it needs or to replace it." Riley grins to himself cuddling Pup against his chest as his dad slowly releases Miss Swan, smiling at her lopsidedly in the same way that he uses to make his Nana melt.

Her cheeks flush fire-engine red. "I didn't like it anyway, honestly. It was an unwanted gift a few years ago I hadn't gotten around to throwing away yet." Her eyes dance close to Riley, not quite touching him. "Your boy actually did me a favor by giving me an excuse to get rid of it, the ugly thing." Looking down at Isabella now Edward couldn't help but be sure that on her, nothing could be ugly. She had almond shaped eyes in the richest chocolate brown he'd ever seen, a cute button nose above plump pink lips he abruptly ached to taste. The secrets she concealed in those big doe eyes of hers made him more than a little curious. Emmett's short description of her appearance after the party didn't do her justice, not by a long shot.

"Hi Miss Swan, I'm Riley Carlisle Cullen and this is my dad, Edward Anthony Cullen." Riley shoved himself between the two now-silent adults and stuck his hand out for her to shake, emerald green eyes shining bright with excitement. As Isabella forced herself to look at the young boy she found that he had a charming, cheeky grin that matched his father's perfectly, the single dimple on the left of it making her feel warmer than she had in a long time. While it hurt tremendously to look at the boy she was surprised to acknowledge to herself that is wasn't as difficult as it usually was.

"It's nice to formerly meet you, Master Cullen, Mister Cullen." Edward watched with a grin as this mysterious woman gently took his son's hand and shook it, her face warmed in a pleasantly rosy blush as her lips turned up in the slightest of smiles.

Riley's ears tinted red as he remembered spilling his drink on this lady who was, in fact, as nice as she looked. "Um, I'm real sorry about your jacket, Miss," he mumbled at the floor, kicking a little dirt with the toe of his turquoise galosh. "I di'nt see May's foot and I tripped over."

To Isabella's immense surprise she felt a pang of sorrow for Riley as he became visibly upset about his accident at the party. She bent quickly to his height and paused, unsure as to what she should say. It had been a long time since she'd spoken to a child like this, so close and with foreign emotions taking over her mind. "I didn't really like the jacket anyway, you know?" Pup, sensing his new friend's sadness, sat pressed against Riley's muddied legs and leaned his head up to lick his hand in comfort. "And it was only an accident, so I promise I'm not mad." Edward smiled, seeing that Isabella was a little nervous about talking to Riley but trying to reassure him all the same. He wasn't sure whether it was because she didn't like children or whether she wasn't used to them, but something about her wary demeanour made him want to know more about her. Lost in thought trying to remember if Jasper had mentioned his sister having a partner, he missed what was said next between his son and Isabella, tuning back in as Riley dug in his pocket with a big smile and pulled out a handful of red M&M's - his favorite candy.

"D'you like M&M's, Miss Swan? These are my favorite ones 'cause they're red and red's my favorite color. I can share them with you though 'cause you're nice, right Daddy?" Riley barely spared him a glance but Edward nodded confusedly anyway, shocked at his son's out-of-character offer to share his candy.

"I don't really eat candy, Riley, but thank you. You enjoy them."

"You don't eat _candy_? Why not? Are you 'lergic? My friend Parker back in Boston is 'lergic to peanuts so he can't eat them or he gets all puffy. Do you get puffy when you eat candy?" Riley asked with a sympathetic tilt of his head. He couldn't wrap his five year old mind around not being able to eat candy. The idea was abhorrent to him.

Edward stifled a chuckle, waiting to see what she said. He had to admit -even if it was only internally- that he was curious to know anything and everything about this woman, especially as the strange sensation of feeling as though he recognised her from somewhere began to creep up on him.

An oddly discordant laugh bursts free from Isabella's lips before she inhales a shaky gasp. As though a mask is lifted, gone is the almost-smile on her face, in it's place a look of abrupt panic. Edward and his son share a worried glance, watching as she stands quickly and takes a large step backwards. Pup scampers to her, letting her scoop him up against her chest without fuss. "I need..." she trails off, emotion choking her breath as memories assault her mind. "I've got to go. Goodbye." The Cullens watch her turn tail and jog back the way she came just minutes ago. The muted thud of her front door behind her echoes out into the forest, scarpering a small flock of birds in a neary tree.

"Did I say something rude, Daddy?" Riley asks with a furrowed brow, taking his dad's proffered hand as they begin the walk back to the road where they parked the car.

Edward's mind spins as he tries to work out what happened to scare her off like that - he comes up with nothing. "No buddy, she must just have realized she was running late for something. You know what women are like, they need lots of time to get ready for stuff."

Riley side-eyes him suspiciously. "You sure?" His dad's slightly distracted nod satisfies him so he lets go of his hand and runs over to the trees, gathering pretty leaves dropped by the trees to herald the start of fall. Even by the time the pair arrived back at home Edward hadn't come to a conclusion regarding Isabella's sudden disappearing act.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the front door, Isabella sank to the floor and cried guiltily into Pup's sandy fur. It had been a long time since she'd found herself indulging in her adoration of children and their fascinating minds. Nearly five years, in fact. When she was younger she'd seen herself with a troop of children of her own, perhaps with her deep brown eyes or her father's dark curls. Now, at the age of twenty-six, that dream was farther away than it had ever been. The acknowledgement in her mind that she had been almost enjoying herself a few moments ago dug into her frail heart like a knife might slice through butter. Who was she to laugh and have fun when there were two people close to her heart who never again would? Believing that behavior selfish of her Isabella resolved to keep her distance from Edward Cullen and his adorably disarming green-eyed boy. It would be better for everyone involved, she reassured herself as she lifted her body from the floor and moved toward the bathroom to clean her face. After all, what would either Edward or Riley want with a broken shell of a woman like her? She had nothing left to give them, everything lost the very same day that a shiny new BMW careened from the side of a hill in the Hamptons containing two elderly Swans, an actor worth much more than millions of dollars to his adoring fiancée and a dark haired toddler with his mother's chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

**So, thoughts so far?**


	2. Part Two

**_***_Note for readers at the bottom when you're done**

* * *

_Summary: 'We're born with millions of little lights shining in the  
__dark, __and they show us the way. One lights up, every time you  
__feel love __in your heart. One dies, when it moves away.'_

When _they_ died, all of my lights died too. It's strange  
to think that it only took a pothole and a handful  
of red M&M's to start turning them back on again_.__  
_

A two-shot inspired by _Passenger_'s _All The Little Lights_

* * *

**Gossip column, The Boston Globe newspaper, Boston, June 14th 2012**

_Rumours have been circulating about renowned thriller author, Edward Cullen, since the supposed demise of his long-term relationship with actress Bree Tanner a little over five years ago. Now, we have the inside scoop on their break up. Sources close to the ex-couple have revealed that although then twenty-eight year Edward was ready for a family, the twenty-five year old model hated the idea of children hindering her career. A friend of Bree's gave us an exclusive, offering the explanation that when she decided to have the baby aborted Edward stepped in with his lawyer. They agreed to wait until the baby way born before separating and she has never had any contact with the son, Riley Cullen, that she gave birth to five years ago. With this knowledge it's easy to see why Edward has decided to pack his home up and move to be closer to his family. We have this statement from the swoonworthy writer - "my son means everything to me and with the security of my books selling well I have the means to start afresh with him somewhere new." As usual he brushed off questions about Bree, including her recent surprise marriage to very recently divorced director, Garrett Denali._

_Watch this space ladies, Daddyward is officially single!_

* * *

**All The Little Lights**

**Part Two**

"Argh, Daddy! Get off! That _tickles_!" Riley squeals, ducking out of his dad's arms and under the kitchen table, grinning goofily at his dad who's currently kneeling on the other side of the dining table chairs trying to block his son off. Ever since Riley managed to escape him in the bathroom ten minutes ago the pair have been running all over the house, Edward in just a pair of garish green and blue Hawaiian style lounge pants and Riley in Spongebob Squarepants boxers.

"All right buddy," Edward huffs. "That's enough. I'm getting old and you've got a ton more energy than me."

Riley's eyebrows shoot up under his floppy mop of hair. "Daddy, you're only thirty-three." His dad chuckles, surprised that he remembers their chat about ages a few weeks ago. Riley had wanted to try some of the beer he was drinking so they'd discussed legal age limits. He'd explained patiently that kids aren't allowed to drink alcohol until they're older, and his inquisitive boy had wanted to know exactly how old his dad was.

"Enough outta you, Ry. Bed. I'll race ya." Deducing that this was probably his last warning Riley launched himself out from beneath the table and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him toward his bedroom. Edward caught up just as he reached the door, swooping him up and over his shoulder amidst his giggles. "Gotcha. Now, pj's on." Tossing the pair of Spongebob pajamas onto Riley's boat-shaped bed Edward sits himself down, ruffling his copper-penny hair while his son yanks the bottoms on and blatantly ignores the shirt. At his dad's raised eyebrow he crosses his arms over his chest and cocks his head slightly.

"_You're_ not wearin' a shirt." Riley points out, lips pulled up to one side in a smirk eerily reminiscent of his dad's. Edward glances down at his damp, _bare_ chest and nods in acknowledgement.

"All right, you win. Which book d'you want tonight?"

Riley kicks his legs out in front of him and bounces on the bed before sliding under the covers, brow furrowed in thought. "I dunno. Can you just tell me a story 'bout you and uncle Em when you were little? Nana tells really good ones."

"Um, sure." Edward hums, thinking of an age appropriate story for his five year old. A grin steals over his face as he gets one, tucking his boy in with a kiss to his messy hair before he begins telling him all about a camping trip when he was seven and Emmett was eight, sweet Esme setting them up to be pranked as revenge for a prank they pulled on her weeks before with their dad. By the time Edward is half way through his tale Riley's lips are parted in a small 'o', his eyelashes fanned over his cheekbones in peaceful rest. "Love you, Ry." Edward whispers, pressing a kiss to his son's forehead before adjusting his tatty Winnie the Pooh bear and leaving the room with just the glow of the nightlight to illuminate his whole world, sleeping soundly feet away.

Back in the living room, Edward moved around with Frank Sinatra crooning softly through the speakers while he picked up the remnants of his pizza night with Riley. Toys, blankets and sofa cushions were scattered all over the place, their hastily built fort dismantled seemingly all over the room with the chair they'd used to prop it up on its side behind the sofa. Chuckling to himself he tossed the cushions back into their rightful places, put his son's toys in the chest his parents had bought with 'Riley Cullen' carved into the lid and then carried the pizza boxes and other trash to the kitchen. It had been a long day what with the two-weeks-early arrival of Emmett and Rosalie's son, Henry Emmett Cullen, this morning and then the strange phone call from his mom this evening that had set him on edge until Riley returned home from his play-date with his cousins and Carlisle, who had insisted that it go ahead so the little children didn't feel ignored now that there was a new baby. A smile spread across Edward's face as he remembered holding his newborn nephew for the first time. Henry had his father's curly hair in his mother's honey-blonde hue, his eyes still the milky blue newborns were often born with. The likelihood was that they'd stay that way too, considering that both of his parents' were bright blue.

Once the dishwasher was full Edward cleaned the counters, carried the full trash bag outside to the bin and then sat himself down on the sofa with a beer and his laptop, deciding to see what was going on in the world. Ever since making the rash decision to move out to Lake Tahoe he'd kept the world largely at bay. Having been there for very-nearly two months he hadn't checked the news or his emails once, though he had sent off a quick message to a friend back in Boston that he hadn't expected a reply to. Many of the emails in his inbox were adverts for things he'd never want or need, but one caught his eye before he could add it to the 'delete' list. It was from a familiar address, one he'd been sure he'd have to wait a while for if he ever received it at all. Swallowing hard he lets the mouse hover over it for a second, deciding at the last second to get a fresh, cold beer first. With the laptop sitting innocently on the coffee table Edward's legs carry him quickly to the kitchen where he opens the second beer of the night, leaning against the counter with a thoughtful, almost nervous expression on his face as the beer takes the edge off his fatigue.

The email stayed very present in his mind. What will it conceal? Will he like what he finds? Will there even be anything in it to think something of? For all he knew it would be a simple 'fuck off' message. Perhaps it might have a note saying that they could find nothing. He was fairly sure he deserved the first more than the second. Either way, Edward reasoned, he'd drive himself crazy wanting to know, so he quickly put the beer down and marched into the great room with determination he didn't wholly feel. Settling himself on the edge of the sofa Edward reached for the laptop, moving the mouse once more and clicking on the unopened email-_  
_

_Ding dong._ _Ding dong._ Emerald green eyes flashed toward the hallway where Riley's room was located before bouncing to the opposite one, where the front door was. _Ding dong. Ding dong._ Something like annoyance hit him in the gut, the email left unopened as he dumped the laptop on the coffee table and moved to shut up the late visitor before they could wake Riley.

"Daddy?" A sleepy voice called just as Edward stood up. He looked over at his son, rubbing his eyes with bunched up fists and eyeing him in confusion just as the bell rang for a fifth and then sixth time. "Who's'at?"

Edward make a snappy choice to pull Riley up against his chest before getting the door, hopefully making whoever it was being obnoxiously loud at almost nine-thirty feel guilty. "I don't know, Ry." Cursing whoever it was Edward moved quickly to the front door, grabbing a blanket to wrap around Riley first. All of the irritation and anger melted away within seconds of the wooden door opening however, because standing on the doorstep with wide, terrified brown eyes and tears running down her cheeks was Isabella.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know what to...I-I was so scared and my car-" she rushed out, choking on a sob as a hand flew to cover her mouth.

"_Woah_, slow down." Edward murmured, shifting Riley so that he was sheltered from the wind blowing in off the lake. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" His stomach knotted as another torrent of tears flooded Isabella's face, her whole, small body shaking harshly. It was then that he noticed what she was wearing - tight black capri leggings, a thin pink sweater and a lightweight purple jersey hoodie. "Come in, you'll catch your death." It took a couple of seconds for her to hear what he said, seemingly, but then she shook her head fiercely and took a large step backwards.

"I can't, _please_, I need your help." Desperation soaked her words, the look in her eyes fear he'd never seen before. It bit at him, like a dog snapping at his ankles to get moving. Riley stirred against his shoulder and lifted his head, offering Isabella a tired smile that rendered her speechless, realization dawning of what she'd done, who she'd disturbed with her frantic ringing of the doorbell. "Oh_ God_, I'm sorry! I just-" Edward didn't need to hear any more. His whole body churned with pain at just seeing this beautiful women in such distress, obviously petrified of something, he just didn't know what yet.

"What do you need?" His voice was calm and even, not betraying an ounce of the wild emotions he was feeling in that moment. Chocolate eyes met emerald. "Miss Swan," Edward murmurs, "how can I help?"

Abruptly her body crumples. The only reason she doesn't hit the rain-dampened floor is because Edward manages to shoot his free arm out fast enough to cradle her against his side. In her worked up state Isabella doesn't notice the warmth his body is throwing out, the brush of his hot skin against hers, or the way he softly hushes her cry. "It's Pup." She finally manages to utter against his shoulder, her thundering in time with her rapid breaths. "A wild dog got him on the drive." The last thing she remembers before blacking out is Edward's gasp and Riley's upset wail.

**~AtlL~**

For Edward, the next couple of hours pass by in excruciating detail. He manages to hold Isabella up long enough for Riley to scramble down and find the phone so he can call his Grampa Carlisle amidst whines that they need to go an find Pup. His father forces himself to keep it together until he has his Carlisle on the line, assuring him that he'll meet them at Isabella's house as soon as he can. Then Edward orders Riley to get them both hoodies, shoes and the car keys. Serious about his task, Riley runs away quickly to get the things his dad asked for, returning just as he returns from putting Isabella in the car. "C'mon buddy, I'm gonna need your help, ok?" The little boy nods, buckling himself into the backseat while Edward makes sure Isabella is comfortable and pulls on his hoodie.

For the fifteen minute drive to Isabella's his heart and head war for his attention, the unconscious woman at his side adding a heap of worry to the thought that her Pup might not make it. The look on her face and the way she demanded his help although it obviously scared her to do so said a lot. He doubted that the scruffy little dog would survive a particularly vicious attack by any kind of wild animal, he was so scrawny. Of course he'd considered that his little boy didn't need to see this if the dog was in a bad condition but he could hardly leave him behind, especially since the only chance of a babysitter ha passed out in his arms as soon as she'd told him what had happened, albeit briefly.

"Daddy?" Riley whimpered just as Edward turned his car onto the driveway.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I'm scared for Pup and Miss Swan, Daddy." Edward met his son's worried eyes in the rear-view, forcing himself to smile just a little.

"It'll be ok, we'll help them out, all right?" With Riley's hesitant nod his dad returned his focus to the road, making sure to avoid anything that looked like Pup. He didn't _think_ Isabella would have left him there, but perhaps she'd hidden him in the brush or something. Once he'd stopped outside the house he gently shook Isabella, prompting her to wake up so he could find out where Pup was. "Miss Swan? Miss Swan, I need you to tell me where he is." His hand whispered across her cheek, cupping her face lightly as her eyes flickered open, red and blood-shot from her crying. They shot around the car, landing on Edward's face nervously.

"I..."

"Pup," he said quietly, not wanting to startle her. "Where is he?"

Tears refilled her eyes and she reached for the door handle and threw herself out, Edward following close behind with Riley scrambling onto his hip. The trio ran up the steps and into the foyer, the Cullens right behind Isabella as she led them to the great room. A roaring fire warmed the room, the scruffy, dirty body of Pup wrapped in a thick blanket in front of it. Edward watched as she knelt beside him, gently soothing his raspy breaths wish a careful hand and hushed whispers, the love for him evident in the way she held herself. Before he could worry about what to do with Riley, certain that this was not going to end well, Carlisle and Esme hurried into the room - Isabella didn't even notice, grief-stricken as she was.

"Son, what..?" Carlisle asked with a hand on Edward's shoulder, eyes trained on Isabella and Pup. Esme gently took her grandson and motioned toward the kitchen, leaving the men with a now sobbing young woman and her likely critically injured pet.

Edward's eyes glazed over with un-shed tears, horror and pain at seeing this woman literally crumble right in front of him almost taking his legs from under him. "A wild dog...I don't know. She turned up at my place in tears, begging for help." He turned his shining emerald eyes on his dad, reaching up to clasp his forearm pleadingly. "_Please _Dad, save him." One glance back at Isabella and Pup was enough to reaffirm his belief that, "she won't survive without him." Carlisle didn't need another word from his son's mouth, moving right away into vet mode as he carried his bag to the injured dog and set about assessing the damage.

Having only met Isabella properly once Edward could instinctively tell that she'd been touched by enough heartache to last her a lifetime, the bond between her and Pup tangible as he slipped away from her more and more with every second that passed, his choked breaths louder even than the crackling fire and howling wind outside. Edward's eyes stayed trained on his neighbor as she rocked backwards on her heels, staring at Carlisle as he gently revealed blood-stained sandy fur and a shivering little dog curled in on himself, whimpering in pain. "Please," she whispered sorrowfully. "He can't...I can't lose him."

The blond man reached for her hand, clasping it tightly in his own for a moment while he met her eyes. "I will do my very best to save him, Miss Swan, but his injuries are grave. I'll need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible."

She nodded shakily, the very idea of any kind of hospital -animal or otherwise- like a shot of terror to her heart. Edward's eyes missed nothing and he announced firmly that he'd be going with them, that he'd drive so Carlisle could monitor Pup in the backseat. Misery and gratefulness shrouded Isabella as she followed the Cullen men out into the windy night to Edward's shiny black Mercedes SUV, eyes and hands fluttering around Pup as Edward ran inside to talk to his mom and Carlisle tried to make the little dog comfortable with the painkillers he had in his medicine bag and the few blankets he'd grabbed on his way outside. Pup shivered and whimpered, eyes wheeling around in confusion and fear.

"Sh, sh, it's ok." Isabella soothed, reaching through into the back so that she could gently pet his head. Pup's tail thumped once, slightly, against the leather in recognition of his beloved mistress. Then Edward rejoined them, sliding into the front seat and tearing out of the driveway so quickly that Isabella barely noticed the movement.

"Twenty minutes at most." His eyes flicked to Isabella, biting her lip hard and staring at him with slightly furrowed eyebrows. "I'll get there as soon as possible, I swear." She inhaled a deep breath, unable to tear her eyes away from Pup once they returned to him.

"Thank you." Her voice was whisper soft and sent goosebumps along Edward's skin. He could feel the anxiety rolling off her in waves. He just prayed he wouldn't be bringing her back home to a house that would never hear the click of Pup's claws again by the end of the night.

**~ AtlL ~**

_Three hours later..._

"Is he doing ok?"

"_He's fast asleep on the sofa, honey, Riley's fine. How is..._" Esme paused as Edward inhaled deeply. "_How is she? How's _he_?_"

Edward's hand tugged hard on his copper-penny riot, emerald eyes tinged with red and filled with tears as he groaned out his answer. "Not good. Dad's operating now, but...it doesn't look good, Mom." Esme huffed out a sorrowful sigh for the young woman whose dog her husband was desperately trying to save, her son in agony over seeing her so desolate. Edward's mind flew to Isabella. _God_, just remembering her face in there...she'd gone catatonic the second they arrived at the emergency vet clinic in Tahoe City. If he hadn't stopped to pull her inside out of the rain he imagined that she might've stayed standing stock-still outside the glass doors staring in with eerily dead-looking eyes. As it was she was sitting against the wall opposite the theater Carlisle and his colleagues were working to save Pup in, her hands over her nose and mouth as though she couldn't bear to breath the air inside the building. She hadn't uttered a single word since her 'thank you' over three hours ago in the car.

"_Stay strong for her, honey, she needs that right now. Did you manage to get hold of her brother? Jasper, was it?_" Another groan tore from Edward as he recalled the phone call to Jasper two hours ago just after Carlisle whisked Pup through the double doors she couldn't pass.

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring. Ring Ri-_

_"Hey, Jasper Swan speaking."_

_"Uh, hi, Jasper. It's Edward. Edward Cullen."_

_"Oh! Hi, man. What's up?" Edward heard Alice's soft giggle in the background along with music, realizing that he was probably calling in the middle of a date or something. He felt guilty but he also knew that he wasn't enough for Isabella right now._

_He swallowed hard. "There's been an accident. I'm with your sister, and-"_

_"What?!" Jasper roared, the unmistakable sound of glass shattering audible through Edward's phone. "What happened? Where is my sister?"_

_"Calm down, she's ok. She's not hurt, I..." Edward trailed off, hearing Alice murmuring reassurances to Jasper and the sound of him being put on hold. "All righty then." Shoving a hand through his messy hair he looked up at the sky, now clear after the burst of rain earlier. Stars glittered ominously and Edward found himself shooting up a prayer for Pup and Isabella._

_"Ok. I'm sorry for losing it. I just couldn't...not her as well." It confirmed his thoughts from earlier - that something sinister had indeed touched Isabella in a way he couldn't understand._

_What Edward was thinking was 'as well?', but he actually said, "it's ok, I get it." He coughed, clearing his throat before telling Jasper that Pup had been attacked, that he was in surgery and likely wouldn't make it. He explained about Isabella's state, almost comatose in the hallway feet from her critical pet. His anxiety ratcheted up a notch when Jasper admitted that he was in France with Alice and would get the first flight back that he could, but it wouldn't be until late evening the next day that he'd get there. Assuring him that he'd do his best to take care of Isabella until then Edward wished Jasper a safe journey, returning his phone to his pocket before striding inside to rejoin Isabella in her silent vigil. He just hoped will everything he had that it would be worth it._

"_Edward? Are you still there?_"

Edward sighed, long and hard. "Yeah, Mom, still here." A pause. "I don't know what to do. She's so...it's like she's not there. I'm scared for her, Mom." Repeating the words his son had spoken hours before made his chest pang, his arms ache to cradle his little boy, to make sure he was safe. Something told him, deep down, that Pup was Isabella's Riley, strange as that sounded. He knew a special bond when he saw one, inter-species or not.

"_Be there for her, honey, that's all you can do. I'll pray for Pup, and for Isabella, and for you and your father. I'll see you in the morning, ok?_"

"All right. Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"_I love you too, Edward._" After a few beats of silence Edward stood from the bench, stretching out his tired limbs and inhaling deep lungfuls of fresh, rain-filled air. He'd always loved this climate, having spent most of his childhood in the rainy state of Washington before he moved to Boston for college on a writing scholarship. It was there that he met Riley's mother...

The memory of that first meeting made his whole body shake with a mixture of fury and shame. Anger that _she'd _so thoroughly pulled the wool over his eyes, even then, and shame that he couldn't bring himself to regret the way things played out because then he wouldn't have Riley, the one good thing that had come from their poisonous seven year relationship. Shoving thoughts of _her_ away, Edward spun on his heels and wandered inside, passing the corridor Isabella was still sitting silently in on his way to the fluorescent, glowing vending machine in the waiting room. Picking a couple of random things out he paid and carried them back to Isabella along with a coffee and a tea, unsure which she'd prefer.

"Isabella?" He gently nudged her shoulder once he was sitting beside her, the food and drink in front of her crossed legs. There was no sign of life at all from her except the shallow rise and fall of her chest with each hushed breath. "You need to eat or drink something. Please, Isabella-"

"I can't." Her lips barely moved, but Edward heard her softly hummed words. His lips twisted downwards. "I _can't_, ok? When he's better...then I'll do what you want. When he's ok..." sobs suddenly wracked her frame, grief and sheer terror wrapping her in its icy grip. Without thought Edward turned on the cold tile floor and engulfed her in his arms, pulling her onto his lap in an attempt to just warm her through. Her skin was cold as snow, body shivering uncontrollably to the whir of the too-bright lights above.

"It's all right, Isabella. I've got you. I've got you." Everything about this timid, frightened woman should have pushed Edward away.

All he could think as he tried to gather her closer, was that it was the exact opposite.

**~ AtlL ~**

"I didn't see it coming." Isabella's voice startled Edward from his melancholy thoughts a little while later. His eyes flashed open, head pulled back so that he could sort of see her face leaning against his chest. Her small hands rested on her lap, wild brown hair tangled over her shoulders as she breathed deeply and forced herself to meet his eyes. They were glowing a brilliant grass-green as he gazed down at her broken expression. "The dog." She added, curling her legs up onto Edward's lap and hugging them to her chest. "It just ran out of nowhere..."

Edward's large hand pressed lightly at the small of her back - a shiver tore through her body, goosebumps raising in its wake. Warmth seeped into every part of her, breaking up walls as though they were made of polystyrene. She imagined that the sound of the vending machine at the end of the hall clicking and rumbling every few minutes was her long-buried emotions, crashing back into the fray with every passing minute that Carlisle stayed on the other side of the faded red doors.

"Your car..?" he trailed off in question, wondering what she had been about to say before, when she arrived on his doorstep frightened and desperate.

"Is in the garage." She finished for him, cursing the broken something-belt. The mechanic who had told her what was wrong with it was the wrong one. He wasn't _her_ mechanic, the almost-man who'd always made sure to keep her car in perfect working order, so she hadn't listened to his explanation before telling him to call her when it was finished. So far, it wasn't. "I'm sorry for barging in on you like that." Her eyes closed tight to the tears that threatened, her mental voice screaming for no more tears even as a couple pushed their way through.

"Hey, it's all right," Edward soothed softly, leaning his face down to press it to her hair on instinct. His body was crying out for him to calm her, to reassure, to protect. It was completely foreign now not in regard to his son, so Edward was completely at a loss as to how to react. The only line of reference he had was his mother and father's relationship, although that wasn't completely correct seeing as this was his _neighbor_ and not his wife of over thirty-five years. Something about her just...drew him closer. Made it impossible for him to walk away and leave her to wait for his dad to give her the verdict. No matter how many times he tried to persuade himself that she'd be fine alone he couldn't quite get his heart to believe it. And besides, hadn't his mom told him to be strong for her? That was what he told himself as he wrapped his arms around Isabella and murmured reassurances into her soft, strawberry-scented hair. "My dad's one of the best vets around. If anyone can save him, he can." Isabella shuddered at the thought of Pup needing to be saved, thankful for Edward's words all the same.

"Is your boy ok?" Edward nodded, shocked that this woman could even think about Riley when she was obviously so torn up. _She's c__onsiderate_ was another thing he could add to the growing pile of things he'd found out about her so far.

"He's fine. Sleeping soundly on your sofa at last check-in. Is that...is that ok?" A strange sort of snort-laugh left Isabella's lips and she tipped her head back to almost smile for Edward.

"I think it's the least I owe the pair of you, don't you?" The corner of Edward's lips raised in a slight smile of acknowledgement, his right hand lifting to wipe a few tears from her cheek.

"You don't owe me a thing, Isabella Swan. Not a thing." For the first time in a long while Isabella felt truly sure that someone was being truthful with her, felt that Edward wasn't just saying that to appease her. No, she could see the honesty in his eyes. It was with a soft sigh that she rested her cheek against his gray-zip-up covered chest that she relaxed into him again, soaking up the warmth he offered greedily.

They stayed that way until Edward gently told her that he was going to the bathroom and strode quickly away, leaving her alone when Carlisle emerged minutes later with a solemn expression marring his handsome face.

**~ AtlL ~**

Edward used the staff bathroom before heading out for some fresh air and to call his Mom to check on Riley one last time for the night. It was nearing one am, so he wasn't surprised however when Esme's voice-mail kicked in and asked him to leave a message. "Um, hi, Mom, it's just me." Edward blew out a long breath, staring up at the stars again. "I just wondered how you and Riley were doing, that's all, so...I guess I'll talk to you later. Love you." He added, ending the message with a silent sigh, his mind in turmoil. The heat of Isabella's body clung to him like a limpet, like she had minutes ago. The strange feeling of being _wanted_ still lingered as his lungs heaved in breath after refreshing breath of cool, Californian night air. It had been _so long_ since he'd felt a woman against him that wasn't his mother or his sister-in-law. Riley's mother had been the last, and that was over five years ago now. When he'd found out about Riley's existence and his mother's lack of interest in it Edward had sworn himself off women, determined to focus on himself and his son. Until now he'd had no problem with that mantra. Isabella Swan was changing everything, ripping apart the foundations of his very being. Despite her oftentimes standoffish behavior he couldn't help but feel, _something_, strong whenever he looked at her. It was as though he was the magnetic point on a compass and she was magnetic North - utterly powerless to stop himself. Like a train wreck you couldn't turn away from, Edward had found his mind drifting to her more than once in the weeks since their encounter on her driveway.

"Son." At the sound of Carlisle's weary voice Edward spun, almost slipping on the wet concrete until his dad shot out a steadying hand to his shoulder. The grim look on his face said it all and Edward's face crumpled in agony for the woman inside. _I left right when she'd need me._

"Is he...?"

"No. But I've told Isabella to say her goodbyes, just in case he doesn't make it through the night." He had made the effort to quickly change out of the blood-stained scrubs he wore in the theater but one look at his face when he stepped out into the corridor had been enough for Isabella to understand. Instead of the hysterics he'd been expecting she simply nodded, asking if she could be with him now. Carlisle had left her with Pup in the kennel room, Pup wrapped in blankets and attached to numerous machines to monitor his condition while his beloved owner bowed her body over his sleeping form, words no one but her could make out brushing her lips on their way out.

"Oh _God__._" Edward flopped onto the bench, winding his fingers tight into his hair so that his scalp burned slightly.

"He lost too much blood, and his trauma was severe. I'm not sure what I did will help at all." Carlisle knew better than to try and comfort his son now. Though he wasn't exactly sure about the relationship between Miss Isabella Swan and his son, he could tell that something had occurred while he was working harder than ever to save the dog on his operating table. "I'll stay in the on-call room tonight. Do you think-"

"She won't leave. Not until she has to." Carlisle nodded, having anticipated this answer. The two men stayed silent for the next few minutes, both of them processing the night in their own time. "I'm going to go and see her." Edward left his father with a grimace, his heart and stomach and head churning with undiluted pain as he sought out the no-doubt devastated young woman he'd held and cried with. When he found her tears rolled down his cheeks unheeded, the heartbreaking scene one that he'd never forget if he lived to be a hundred and thirty-three.

Quiet, rhythmic beeps filled the too-white room, the whoosh of a ventilator making him feel physically sick as he stood in the doorway and watched Isabella grieve for her Pup, as the poor dog fought for every last second of life with her. Isabella's hands were cradling his head tenderly, like a mother with a baby, her mouth turned up in the smallest of smiles even as tears poured down her cheeks, as her lips moved minutely in quiet whispers that only he could hear, the odd thump of tail spurring Edward's heart on faster. It wasn't fair. Why him? Why _her_? Neither of them deserved this. It was cruel and devastation to see the love the woman and dog held for each other knowing that in perhaps just a few hours Pup's light would be snuffed out leaving Isabella alone in her big house overlooking Lake Tahoe, the loss of her companion evident everywhere she looked and in everything she did.

"He remembers you." Edward's eyes snapped to Isabella as she spoke softly to him, eyes only on Pup, though. When he trailed his eyes down her arms he let out a soft chuckle, the dog eyeing him with an almost-there doggy grin.

"I remember him, too." Four strides brought Edward to his knees beside Pup and Isabella, the little dog flicking his tail tiredly when he reached out to gently rub his scruffy tan ear. "Hey there, big guy. You're looking good, huh?" Tears and 'goodbyes' clogged Edward's throat, affection for Pup rising unexpectedly. He'd never really been a dog person. Not since Emmett's friend's dog chewed up his favorite baseball glove back in middle school and then his aunt's little ratty Chihuahua mangled Riley's teddy, forcing him to learn to sew in one day so he could repair it before his then three year old wanted it at bed time. This dog though...he had a strange kind of aura just like his owner that made him impossible to resist. "What did you think you were doin', taking on a wild one? You're a spoiled little house-pet."

Isabella's laugh huffed softly through her nose. She caught Edward's eye and nodded slightly, thankful for what he had done, thankful for what he was still doing. _Trying to keep her spirits up._

"I'd better be seeing you running all over the woods soon, big guy. Riley-" _Riley._ Edward's own voice choked him as he realized what he'd have to tell Riley when the dawn came and he went home. When he realized that the words he was about to speak were true. "Riley won't forgive me if I don't bring you back to play ball with." The thought of his boy, crying and heartbroken, angry at him for not saving little Pup...it had Edward tied in knots instantly. A bump in the beeps of Pup's heart monitor only emphasized the point that come this time tomorrow he'd have a very upset five year old on his hands, not to mention how Isabella would be faring. Right now she seemed relatively calm, at peace with the news that Pup might not make it to see another sunrise. Edward wasn't so sure that it wasn't a mask she was wearing. A mask that would fall apart when the heart monitor stopped beeping rhythmically, as it was now.

**~ AtlL ~**

Unfortunately for everyone, that time came all-too-soon. It was a little after four when Edward signaled Carlisle with a simple text. _It's time._ In the course of a few hours Pup's breathing had dropped to a shallow rasp, his heartbeat growing slower and more erratic as the minutes ticked by. Isabella's eyes had taken her further and further from Edward and he'd been unable to comfort her with any words, his throat closing up when he realized that they weren't getting a miracle today. They were going to lose Pup and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Not one thing.

"Son, I think we should leave Isab-"

"No!" Both men looked at Isabella following her sharp cry. It was the first sound she'd made in hours. "No," she continued, softer now. Eyes still on Pup who was now laying in her lap, sleeping soundly thanks to the pain medication Carlisle had topped him up with to make his final time comfortable. "You can stay. Please stay." Carlisle and Edward were both powerless to the melodic tone of Isabella's voice, the plea with which she looked up at them from her position on the floor.

"All right." Edward murmured, moving to kneel beside her with his arm around her shoulders. "We're not going anywhere." She leaned into him, unable to deny herself any longer. She needed the comfort he was offering because otherwise...otherwise, she'd have nothing. Not even ever-faithful, ever-loyal Pup, who followed her around the rattly cabin with his tag jingling and nails tapping on the wooden floor. Not Pup, who'd whine, grumble and beg with wide hazel eyes until she fed him his favourite food. Not Pup, who'd alerted her to the wild dog prowling in the bushes before she walked right up to it, taken the beating himself. Pup, sweet little Pup, who'd sacrificed his life so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"Isabella? It's time." Carlisle said the words, hating them as they burned on the way out. Even after twenty years practicing this was the hardest part - telling the left-behind that their pet wouldn't be leaving with them with a spring in their step or a wagging tail.

Isabella let out a shuddering breath, carefully maneuvering Pup onto her lap so that he was comfortable and cradled lovingly in her arms. The patch of fur Carlisle had had to shave away was covered with a white bandage, thankfully not standing out too much against his light fur. Her eyes flooded with tears at the thought that never again would she wake up with Pup curled into her stomach. Never again would she moan lightheartedly at him sticking his poky feet into her back on the sofa. And never again would she get to watch the sun rise as he chased small animals blissfully in the undergrowth, yapping his delight. She knew when he was gone, even with her eyes closed and a vacant buzzing nose filling her head. Carlisle had removed the ventilator at her request, wanting his exit from the world to at least be dignified, so when his chest fell still against her thigh and his tail thumped gently against her leg one last time she _knew_, that this was it. It was the end. A shaky breath made its way out of her lungs as she pried her eyes open, moving them slowly to what she knew she'd find.

Pup, curled up safe and warm in her arms just like he had been the first time she saw him. He'd been tiny, matted and bedraggled like nothing she'd ever seen before and yet, right away, they both knew that he was right where he was meant to be. In his arms.

Edward watched as the life breezed out of Pup, his body falling still against Isabella's stomach, her breaths deep and forcibly even. His eyes stung with devastated tears as he saw her open her own, gazing down at her dog as though for the first time. It was the most emotional thing he'd ever seen, not including the birth of Riley, and he couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she was feeling in that achingly long moment.

"I want to take him home." Edward wasn't sure what he expected her to say first, but that probably wasn't it. "When can I?"

"Later on today, if you'd like. I have a little paperwork for you to fill out first." Isabella nods, albeit a little shakily. "Isabella, are you ok? Would you like some time alone with him?" She simply nods, murmuring a tiny 'thank you' before we leave. It takes all of my willpower not to crush her to me or break down but I manage to stand and get myself outside before either happen. Once look at my dad and tears are streaming down my face, agony at not knowing what to do and having seen what I just saw erupting in the only way it knows how. "It's ok, son. Everything will be ok." With my head pressed into Dad's shoulder for the first time since the day Riley was born I cry for everything Isabella has lost in the last few minutes. Everything she's lost in her life that I don't know about but hope to be able to help her heal from. It's standing there outside the kennel room as she says goodbye to her beloved Pup that I realize how deeply my feelings run for her already after meeting her only two times. It's a realization that only serves to make me shake harder and hug Dad tighter.

Never in a million years had Edward anticipated the onslaught of emotion he'd experience with Isabella tonight. It was as though he was physically incapable of staying away from her, his thoughts wandering to her so frequently since their last meeting that he'd seriously considered throwing his non-dating rule out of the window to ask her out. Sitting beside her in the corridor with their arms against each other and voices quiet as he tried to comfort her, he'd felt more attraction to this remarkable woman than he'd ever felt with another, the estranged mother of his son very much included. Just being near her was to feel the overwhelming sorrow she sadly knew. One look in her eyes told him all he needed to know about her past - she'd likely brushed closer to death than he could ever imagine, the reaction she had to Pup's only proving him right in his mind. His thoughts were a tumultuous mess, a tangled web of wanting to hold her and not nosing what to do. He was terrified to go back in there, to feel the strange pull she had over him without even trying. Losing control was what had brought him here in the first place, his sons's wild affliction for the scruffy, sandy haired dog having been his excuse to go to Isabella's house that day a few weeks ago. If it hasn't been for Pup he might never have met either of them, because he was somehow sure that if Isabella had been out there alone she'd have snuck off before he or Riley saw her. It was just a gut feeling he had.

As he finally managed to pull himself together Edward patted his dad's shoulder lightly in thanks, forming a weak upward tilt of his lips that felt awkward in the wake of the nights events. "Sorry, I just..."

Carlisle shook his head, clasping his son's forearm. "Don't apologize, son. It's ok. It's been a long night for everyone." In tandem their eyes flicked through the small port-hole window, just able to make out the top of Isabella's shaking body on her knees. It had been a long time since Carlisle had seen Edward's face so filled with affection for anyone that wasn't his family. His chest swelled in the face of the obviously developing attraction, happy for his son but worried too, seeing just how broken the young woman his heart had chosen was. "Go to her. I'll be in my office." As soon as he'd recognized her name on the admission forms for Pup Carlisle had realized that his son was wading head-first into very difficult territory. The news of Isabella's parents, fiancé and young son's death five years ago had touched a lot of people. She had been left at twenty-one with only her brother left. Her upcoming Christmas tour had been cancelled, every event she had been booked to perform at losing the prestige that came with her name when she pulled out. The last performance she made was in England the night almost her entire family was wiped out by a slippery road and a rocky hill in New York. Newspapers and the television had reported that the group had been on their way to the airport, heading for London where they'd join their daughter, fiancée and mother for the holidays. Little had they known then that it would be their last journey.

Carlisle's entire body quaked slightly as he tried to imagine losing his family in such a horrendous way - he couldn't do it. Edward stepped away from him and went into the kennel room, bracing himself on his knees beside Isabella. Soft, tired, pain-filled blue eyes watched as Isabella laid her pet on his blankets and turned into Edward's willing arms. The pair stayed curled together for over an hour before they emerged, weary and drained.

**~ AtlL ~**

Over the next few days Edward and Riley stayed with Isabella in her house. On arrival home from the emergency clinic Isabella had become stoic, unable to enter many of the rooms in her previously sheltering cabin - everything reminded her of him. In the kitchen his shiny silver dishes glinted from their spot beside the cooker, where he'd always pushed them while eagerly scoffing his food. In her bedroom she found his tatty teddy, resting on her bed right where he'd left it before they went out for their evening run. The great room sofas held remnants of his hair, his almost pleasantly doggy smell lingering on the cushions. Every time Isabella stepped out into the back yard overlooking the lake, the sun rising slowly over the horizon and birds chirping merrily, she sees Pup charging nose-first through the fallen leaves, tail whipping and excited yaps drifting out over Lake Tahoe. Each and every time there's a knock at the door, usually Jasper or Esme in the days that follow Pup's attack, she waits for his barking to echo the house, and each and every time when it doesn't she feels as though an icy fist is gripping her chest.

Four days after Pup's death Edward, Riley, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Isabella gather around a small grave with a simple headstone. It reads: _Pup ~ best friend and protector to Isabella Swan_ as well as his estimated birth date and _August 28th 2012_, the date four days ago. Isabella rises early, joining Edward in the kitchen where he'd been sitting since three o' clock that morning unable to sleep for worrying about her, Riley still snoring quietly in the spare room he'd been sharing with his dad for the past three nights. Isabella moved swift and silent through the kitchen, pouring herself a steaming mug of coffee before leaning against the counter, eyes closed to her hands clasped around it.

"How are you?" Edward asks softly.

Isabella's heart skips a beat at his reverent tone, her stomach doing somersaults. "I don't want this day to end." The phrase would usually be used for a nice day, one she'd enjoy, but in this case it's because when the sun sets it will be the end. Pup will be laid to rest. The very thought has her cried-out eyes prickling hotly.

Quiet footsteps pad across the tiled floor. A pair of warm hands gently take the coffee from Isabella, moving to cradle her face. Air crackles around the pair as their eyes slowly meet. "Isabella..." his chest rumbles silently with a groan as she lifts her hand and rests it against his slightly scruffy cheek, his head tilting into it.

Her mind pulls images of him taking care of her over the past few days, of him trying to make her feel better even though it's fruitless, of Riley's giggles and gentle nudges toward a smile. When Edward had firmly insisted that he and his son stay with her Isabella had been so out of it she hadn't thought to refuse. Now, she was glad for his comforting noises around the cabin and reassuring green eyes. She was loathe to admit it but having Edward and Riley around was definitely helpful. Soothing, almost, because it meant she didn't have time to wallow and draw parallels with her past losses. When she got up each morning just after sunrise her eyes were on the lookout immediately, ears peeled for the giggles and chuckles she'd surprised herself by hoping for. Bit by bit the Cullen boys were worming their way in. She was powerless to stop them. Somehow, she'd become _unwilling_ to stop them. Over the course of the past two months Isabella had been hurtling toward a new state of being, bulldozing past the carefully constructed walls around her heart so that Edward and Riley had a way through. It was startling to her that she suddenly found herself hating the idea of them leaving at the end of the day, as they more than likely would. After all, they had a life to go back to that didn't involve babysitting her morose self.

"My mom and dad are on their way. She texted me half-hour ago." Isabella nods, leaning forward to rest her forehead upon Edward's firm chest. His hands flit downwards over her arms, her sides, resting on her hips lightly. His touch makes her shudder with foreign emotions. Emotions she hasn't felt since before her manager pulled her from the post-show signings and told her she'd need to sit down to hear the news she had. Guilt swirled in her gut, mixing with the dawning realization that she needed to start moving on. Since Pup had died she'd thought a lot about how she would cope with it, how she'd be able to move on. It was then that she'd first thought, _why did I never move on before?_ It had been odd for her mind to wrap itself around. A tearful phone call to her brother who was on his way back from France later and she had decided to at least _try_, knowing that her parents, Michael and Andrew weren't coming back, just like Pup. Instead, he'd be joining them in the Heaven she'd spent years trying to believe in. With that choice made Isabella had moved onto Edward and Riley. What part would they play in her 'moving on', if any?_  
_

"You're thinking too hard." His voice was a soft hum in her ear, his head bent so his lips brushed her skin. She shuddered, not a result of the cold for a change.

"I don't know what to..."

"What to...? Do, say, think? Help me out."

Isabella released a sigh, "all of the above."

"I see." Edward hummed, pulling back to smile lopsidedly. "Would you like me to help you out with those?" At her hesitant nod he swallowed hard, knowing that now was the time to put himself out there despite the awful events that would follow. In the back of his mind he recalled the photos he'd looked up just the day before after his dad told him who she was, what she'd been through. With that pain fresh in his mind he swallowed his nerves and begins. "Ok, I think you should bury Pup and say goodbye to him. I think you should tell me what you want. It's up to you what you think, but you should know that I'm not easily spooked." His words sank in slowly to Isabella's brain. When they had she tipped her face up toward his, tears brimming in her eyes and lower lip pulled tight between her teeth.

"I don't know how to be somebody's anything, Edward. I don't. Not since..." Edward's eyes stayed trained on hers, wondering if she'd open up to him now. Hoping. She clenched her eyes shut before opening them determinedly. "Not since my family were killed." It was the first time that Isabella had ever admitted to anyone other than herself what had happened. It was almost, liberating, in a way.

"I'm sorry." With a simple head-shake she brushed off his apology and accepted it equally. He leaned down and rested his forehead against the top of hers, breathing in deeply. "I know you've been through a lot, that you're still hurting, but I'm willing to wait as long as you'll let me. I'm willing to be whatever you need me to be, ok?" The sound of the front door closing followed by Jasper calling out a greeting made the pair step back from each other sharply. Their lips turned up in mirrored half-smiles at the teenager-like movement, as though they were going to be caught doing something they shouldn't.

"Thank you, Edward. I appreciate everything you've done, you're _doing_." He shrugged slightly, grinning.

"It's what I do for the people I care about." As short as they had known each other, and as little time as they'd spent getting to know each other, Edward was positive that he did, indeed, care fiercely for Isabella, and she, him. With the days grisly task fresh in their minds they linked hands, accepting Riley in between them as they stood around Pup's freshly covered grave and mourned the loss of a cheeky, happy-go-lucky, loyal dog.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. The sun grew smaller in the sky and ice covered Lake Tahoe. When the spring came Isabella resumed her sunrise walks, only now, she had Edward's hand in hers and Riley's giggles instead of Pup's yapping. Slowly but surely the little boy wiggled himself into her heart so deep that she had no chance of getting rid of him. Or his father, for that matter. The adults' relationship evolved cautiously for all three of their sakes, their first kiss a full six months after Pup's death and their 'I love you's' another six after that. The birth of Jasper and Alice's first-born, a son they named Charles Jasper Whitlock, coincided with the day that Edward got down on one knee with his now ten year old son Riley at his side, Isabella's stomach rounded slightly by their unborn daughter whom they would eventually name Charlotte Renee Cullen. Of course, Isabella couldn't be the only 'Swan' in a group of Cullens, so she agreed quite tearfully, resplendent a year later when she walked to her new husband in a flowing white gown on a bright summers day in June, the anniversary of the day they met clear in their minds when they chose the date.

It took years for Isabella to heal from the crushing loss of her parents, her first love and her baby son, but with the help of a lopsided-grinning man and his ever-smiling little boy, she managed it. On November the seventeenth two-thousand-and-twenty, exactly thirteen years after Isabella thought her life was over, she released what she announced was her last ever single and the public lapped it up, receiving it with all the joy they might celebrate the birth of a loved one. The single was entitled _All The Little Lights_ and hit the top spot on every chart in both Britain and the USA, staying there for a mighty eleven weeks before sliding down to second. Half of the proceeds went to the emergency services in New York, and half was anonymously donated to a small, twenty-four hour veterinary clinic in Tahoe City.

Every year on August the twenty-eighth if you are on a boat on Lake Tahoe you might see a single, lone silhouette watching the sun rise from a rocky outcrop, joined only by the taller figure of a man and two children, playing happily in the brush while the phantom yapping of a much-missed friend danced through the trees.

~ _We're born with millions of little lights,_  
_shining in the dark, and they show us the way_  
_One lights up, every time you feel love_  
_in your heart. One dies, when it moves away_ ~

* * *

**The reaction to this short venture has been amazing! I never expected people to like it so much, especially not enough for All The Little Lights to be nominated over on the TwiFanfictionRecs site - WOW. Seriously, from the bottom of my heart, thank you to whoever nominated this little piece over there for best completed fic of May 2013. You. Rock.**

**On another note, I would love it if you'd head on over to Wattpad and check out my first original novel, Pinky Promises. It's a little angsty but warming up slowly, so if that's your sort of thing I'd love to hear from you over there, or a PM on here if you want to let me know what you think :) The link is on my profile xo**


End file.
